Numerous disorders including hypertension, cardiac arrhythmias, and vascular headaches are treatable through biofeedback training reinforced by patient practice. In many cases, biofeedback training may be preferred to the use of drugs for treating specific disorders. Under Phase II, INET will research, specify, design, and fabricate prototype personal computer-based biofeedback trainers which meet the system requirements determined from the Phase I effort. These biofeedback trainers will utilize state-of-the-art computer engineering and human factors engineering in their design. Additionally, user documentation will be prepared, the prototypical systems will be tested in-house, and selected biofeedback clinicians will be provided prototypical systems for their evaluation and comment. A business plan for Phase III commercialization with Non-Federal funding will be developed. Phase II work will provide the innovative advancement in biofeedback technology necessary to provide low-cost, effective alternatives to potentially higher risk drug therapies when found feasible.